Vigyáz, kész, rajt!
by Eoula
Summary: A mai modern világra építve egy sztori ami varázslat helyet mással van tele. Mindenki által ismert kapcsolatok vannak és lesznek kialakítva, az eleje már NaLu, a többi még eldől, hogy mikor és hogy.
1. Chapter 1

Eoula itt van egy újabb sztorival, minthogy mondtam már Fairy tailben egy egész érdekes világról, de erről majd későb. Köszönöm mindenkinek aki eddig olvasta azt amit írtam, rohadt (jó értelemben) sokat jelentett nekem, de megpróbálom elkezdeni ezt is.

A Fairy tail nem az én írásom, csak ez a történet!

* * *

Messze messze fekszik Fiore, egy kicsi, békés ország, nagyjából 17 millió lakossal, ez egy hely ami tele van varázs..., NA ÁLLJUNK CSAK MEG nem, nem nincs itt semmi varázslatos csak talán az, hogy itt az iskolák között a IX. és XII.-es diákok autoversenyzésben mérik össze erejüket, saját iskolájukat képviselve. Habár mostanában nagyon egyoldalú a verseny, miután egy Lázadók nevü csapat benevezett 2 éve és azóta is sorra hozzák a dobogós díjakat. Habár kilétüket fel nem fedik a világnak mégis az emberek több, mint fele biztos abban, hogy egy tiszta fiú csapatról beszélünk, járásuk a többi versenyzőjével egyezik és a hangjuk is pontosan megfelel egy fiú hangjának. Így azt a valószínüséget, hogy egy csapat lány akar csalással nyerni el is vethetjük, óh, de nézzék, már itt is vannak ők, a Lázadók!- kiáltotta be a hangosbemondón az eggyik fiatalabb játékvezér- Igen, a Lázadók bármelyik fiú csapatott lepipálja és ezt úgy, hogy még az arcukat sem látjuk.-blablabla és stb. A képernyőn éppen a hétvégi verseny visszajátszása ment, miközben Igneel Dragneel próbált rájönni a titokzatos csapat kilétére, a mozgásuk fiús, a hangjuk fiús, de az arcukat a bukósisak végig takarja, minden meccs alatt, még, ha odakint +40ºC van is, és a versenybeli teljesítményüket ez nem zavarja meg egy percre sem, minek után őket maga Jude Heartfilia szponzorálta már beleszólni sem mertek a döntésébe, mindenki tudja, hogy Jude csak is abba megy bele amiben biztos, és most sem hibázott.-Itt pedig e szép fényes napon magát a csapat kapitányát láthatjuk az eggyik kormány mögött, a Zsivány Egyest.- a kamera éppen oda zoomolt, így kiválóan látszott remek alkata és a fekete kezeslábasán az arany színű betükkel belehímezve a versenyző neve. A verseny elindult, de mindenki tudja már az ilyen versenyek végét, most sem volt másként végeztek a Lázadók első helyen, míg Natsu Dragneel a Fairy tailből a máspodik lett, majd a szobába bemenet és leült apja mellé aki a visszajátszást nézte át már harmadszorra, hogy leljen valamit a Lázadókról, de semmi ismét.

-Nem unod még apa ezt?-kérdezte unottan a lazac hajú fiú vörös apjától.

-Nekem kell ez a versenyző, sokat tanulhatnál tőle.

-Ezt már mondtad, de most sem fog sikerülni- felállt Natsu és megindult ki a krémszínű szobából- anya üzeni, hogy kész a vacsi és gyere le enni.-majd elhagyta a szobát.

Igneel körülnézett a szoba nem volt egy a hozzájuk hasonló gazdag család féle szoba, de ezt ők így szerették, krémszínű falain itt-ott egy-egy családi fotó lógott, az egyiken az első feleségével és két fiával, míg a másodikon már egy másik nő volt mellette és két fia mellett egy kékhajú kislánnyal és egy göndör fehérhajú, a plafonon egy régi aranyra festett csillár lógott és a butorok is ókoriak voltak, de mégis ez tette ezt a szobát esztétikussá és kellemessé. Majd miután kiment a szobából és bement az ebédlőbe, ahol éppen az asztalt terítette meg felesége Grandine és fia barátnője Lucy Heartfilia, aki a Heartfilia család egyetlen leszármazottja, majd az asztal megterítése után odament fiatal lányához Wendyhez, lehet, hogy a Dragneel családba került, de a papírjaiba külön kérte a régi nevét is(Marvell). Wendy kezében egy laptop volt és szorgalmasan írt valamit, majd már éppen lezárta volna mikor észrevette Lucyt, de a szőke gyorsabb volt és kikapta a lányka kezéből a laptopot, de az addigra lezárta magát és inkább nem zargatva a lányt visszaadta neki. A vacsora kezdetére mindenki leűlt az asztalhoz és némán elkezdtek enni. Érdekes kis társaság volt ez, kettő fehér hajú, egy szőke, egy vörös, egy pink, egy kék, a fekete hajú éppen bentlakásban él, éppen orvosnak, másodállásban kémikus-tudósnak készűl. Majd Natsu elkezdte mesélni az, hogy milyen volt az utolsó versenyen és, hogy Zsivány biztos csalt, mert most neki kellett volna győznie, mert sokkal jobb versenykocsival indult meg, mint előtte.

-Natsu, egy kocsi csak annyit tud megmutatni magából amennyit neki megenged a sofőr.-mondta gondolkodás nélkül Lucy, majd hamar hebegett habogott egy kicsit és kijavította magát- Mármint apa mindig ezt mondta.

-És hogy ez mennyire igaz, látod Natsu sokkal többet figyelhetnél néha, Wendy, Carla nektek mikorra kell beadni a dolgozatotokat?-kérdezte Igneel.

-Egy dolgozat, miből kell írjatok?- kérdezte Lucy, hangjában hallatszott az érdeklődés.

-Most péntekre, a galaxisról.- felelték a lányok felváltva a szavakat, pont, mint az ikrek.

-Arról én is írtam a ti korotokban egy olyan dolgozatott, ha akarjátok, holnap jöttök velem és megmutatom az enyém, hátha tudtok kiszedni belőle valami értelmeset, de ha nem is rákeresünk a nezen.-a lányok csak biccentettek beleegyezve az ötletbe, majd szüleikre néztek akik szintúgy bólintottak.

A vacsora további része nagyjából csentben ment le, majd Lucy illedelmesen megköszönte a vacsorát és megindult kifele, éppen a telefonját vette elő, hogy hívja fel Aquariust, hogy jöjön elé, de Natsu a kocsival már elő volt állva, így a telefont visszaengedte a táskájába és beült a kocsiba. Gyors, modern és vagány auto volt ez, amiért csak álmodnak az általános emberek.

-És mikor tanítasz meg versenyautóval menni az utakon? Megigérted.-vágta kérdésére rögtön a magyarázatott Lucy.

-Tudom, de félek, hogy mi lesz, ha rájönnek a törvényesek? Nem akarok még börtönbe menni.- felelte Natsu.

-De mindig is ki akartam próbálni, milyen benne ülni.

-Tudom Lucy és ha érdekel sokkal másabb, az adrenalin szinted ilyenkor az egekbe szökik és wow, boom, nem tudom tovább leírni, néha jobb, mint a gitár vagy a bunyó a többiekkel az osztályból.-a kocsi megállt egy nagy villa előtt és Lucy kiszált, egy szót sem szólt, azt akarta, hogy Natsu érezze azt, hogy ebben az esetben őt hátba támadta, de Natsu megfogta a kezét miután mindketten kiszáltak a kocsiból és elkísérte az ajtóig, nagy fa ajtó volt ez vésésekkel díszítve.

-Vigyáz magadra.

-Mi bajom lehetne , már itthon vagyok, de azért köszi, jó éjt, te is ügyelj magadra.- és egy gyors puszival megindult befele, de Natsu inkább egy gyors csókkal köszönt el tőle, majd megindult az autójával megindult haza.

Lucy amint beért a házba elfogta az egyedüllét és magány érzete, hiszen hiába van egy pár szolga, de inkább családtag a házban, de az nem olyan, mit Natsu családjában lenni. Majd elért a kupásszekrényéhez, mindegyiken első helyre szóló díjak voltak Zsivány Egyes nevére, egy kicsit nézte őket majd elment aludni. A reggel nehezen ment, nehéz volt a kelés, de lassan hétvége és csapatmegbeszélést kéne tartani, majd hirtelen arcon csapa magát, Wendy is ma jön, futott át a gondolat a fejében, mint a villám. Ötlete nem volt a naphoz, de ezért inkább improvizálni fog, döntötte el, majd meglássuk mi lesz. A suliban a lányoknak megmondta a részleteket, hogy a megbeszélést későbbre rakta, mert vendége lesz. Az órák uncsik és fárasztóak voltak, de ez van, ilyen helyre akart jönni, majd Wendy és Carla társaságában megindult a otthona felé. A ház hatalmas volt és a reneszánsz kort kiválóan tükrözte. A ház színe néhol arany, néhol pezsgő vagy éppen valamilyen ismeretlen színtípusú volt. Hatalmas családi képek ami több generáción keresztül mutatta a Heartfilia családot. Majd beértek Lucy szobájába kikerülve a kupásszekrényt, kis kaját és innivalót vitt a lányokhoz, majd a beszélgetésük egészen érdekes módon a versenyre terjedt.

-Ti lányok, ha lehetne versenyeznétek?kérdezte Lucy.

-Én kipróbálnám, ha nem is versenyeznék.-mondta Wendy, de Carla beleszólt.

-De nem lehet Wendy, törvénybe ütközik lányként versenyezni.

-De te is értesz az autokhoz, láttam, hogy hányszor szedted széjjel és raktad össze a bátyus kocsiját, több volt, mint 10, de még nem jöttek rá.-kontrázott Wendy mire Lucy szeme felcsillant.

-Ha lehetne csapatversenyben részt vennétek?-Lucy kérdése meglepetten érintette a lányokat, de mind a ketten bólintottak-Remek gyertek velem.-majd Lucy elvitte őket a kupáihoz, mind a két lány csak nézett-Igen, azok mind az enyémek.

-De az van ráírva, hogy a Zsiványé.-mondta Wendy remegős hanggal.

-Nem lehet, ilyen nincs-kezdte el mondani Carla meghökkenve- te vagy a Zsivány Egyes Lucy.

-Pontosan és ma ti is a Lázadókhoz tartozhattok, gyertek, most jön egy csapatmegbeszélés, ott felmérjük, hogy miben vagytok jók és mi lesz a nevetek.

~1 óra múlva, megbeszélésen~

-Biztos, hogy jó ötlet ez Lucy?-kérdezte Levy.

-Igen, frissítünk, Carlát te méred fel én pedig Wendyt.

Majd előkészítettek egy kocsit Wendynek és meglepődve hallották, hogy tudja kezelni majd ezt be is bizonyította, új pályarekorddal, Carla felmérése Levynek olyan volt, mint egy álom, mindenről tudok valamit a kocsik és vezetőjükrő ezután elkezdte a beavatást:

-Nos emberek ma két új csapatagot köszönthetünk, én, mint a Zsivány Egyes, csapatkapitány ezennel bejelentem, hogy -Carla Dragneel, mint a Fehér Kisokost, aki a pálya széli tanácsadók közösségét bővíti és Wendy "Marvell" Dragneelt aki a Kék Szélvészként a csapatunk kormányos táborát erősíti. Lányok a beavatás többi részéről még tudni fogtok-Wendy arcára kiűlt a rettegés eszébe jutva a gólyahetét, valami szörnyű volt-nyugi nincs semmi különleges vagy elrettentő dolog, később még mondjuk, de az első dolog az, hogy nem ismered a Lázadók csapatát.


	2. Chapter 2-A Kék Szélvész színre lép

A Fairy tail nem az én írásom, csak ez a történet!

* * *

Wendynek sokkal nehezebben ment simán titokban tartani új helyét, mint gondolta, hiszen senkinek nem beszélhetett róla és őt pedig megöli a vágy, hogy kiöntse a titkait valakinek. Carla erre nem igazán volt alkalmas hiszen gondolkodása sokkal inkább volt hasonló egy felnőttére, mint egy gólyáéra, így sokkal koncentráltabb volt nála. Az esze egész idő alatt a folyosón csak ezen pörgött míg neki nem ment valakinek.

-Jól vagy Wendy, pár napja mintha itt se lennél csak bámulsz a semmibe.- mondta Romeo, Natsunak mintha az öccse lenne néha úgy viselkedik.

-Kösz jól, de te is figyelhettél volna.

-Bocs igaz csak Natsu-nii azt mondta, hogy valami meglepetéssel készül nekem és woaw... nagyon izgulok mert nem tudom, mi lesz, érted?

-Azt hiszem elkaptam a fonalad, de Natsu az én tesóm.

-Azt te csak hiszed Marvell.-mondta Romeo nagy hangon felsőbbrendüségét kimutatván, vagyis ezt próbálta, mindenki tudta a suliban, hogy Wendy régi nevét rendes indok nélkül ne használd, mert a sürgősségire jutni nem egy jó program.

-Igazad van Conbolt.- monda Wendy hideg hangon, rezzenéstelen arccal, Romeo pedig csak nagyot nyelt- Ha érdekel ez az anyám döntése volt, nem az enyém, nem is volt beleszólásom, DE azért, mert fiú vagy nem kell, hogy lenézz, még csak egy kölyök vagy.

-Wendy, mi ez a hangnem?- kérdezte Natsu miközben előjött a folyosóra, Wendyben meghűlt a vér, el is felejtette, hogy Lucyval akart beszélni és hogy az osztályuk előtt sétált- Nem beszélhetsz így.- Wendy alig tudta kihebegni azt, hogy bocsánat, de Lucy megjelent Levyvel az oldalán, meg egy "kevéske" könyvel a kezükben.

-Ah Wendy, jó hogy jössz akkor ma Carlaval átjösztök ugye, tudd hogy Levyvel segítsünk, pizsamaparti lesz tehát tőlünk jövünk holnap suliba, ok?

-Nem. Wendy nem megy sehová van még egy csomó dolga otthon.- hárított Natsu.

-Nem, nem, nem. Levy perc és megyek én.- majd Levy megindult befele, de a méretéhez képest is le kellett gugoljon enyhén, hogy be tudjon menni az ajtón- Wendynek van saját dolga, ő már egy szinte fenőtt nő nem pedig a cseléded és ez igaz Carlára is. Ma mind a kettőjükért elküldöm 5-kor Caprikornt, és ha nem Natsu akkor egy darabig felejts el engem, tudod mi volt multkor nem?

\- Jó, jó mehetnek.-válaszolta Natsu dünnyöve.

-Kiválló,- és egy puszit adott Natsu arcára- Wendy Carlávak akkor estére készülődjetek, oké?

Wendy bólintott és félig félve, félig izgulva a félzombi módon folytatta a suliba a napot. Egyik óra ment a másik után, egyszer csak Wendy azt vette észre, hogy Carla megpöckölte a homlokát- Túl. Sokat. Agyalsz. Rajta.

\- Tudom, de ötletem sincs, bogy mire számítsak és nagyon izgulok.

Majd mielőtt bárki is válaszolhatott volna megjelent a tanár, és a nap hamar elment. Wendy azon kapta magát, hogy pakolászik estére, de azt sem tudja, hogy mit pakol oda, így Carla fogta és kiborította a táska tartalmát: fogkefe, fogkrém, füzetek, könyvek, pizsama, ruha holnapra, töltő, váza,...

-Wendy ennyire nem izgulhatsz,- Wendy meg se hallotta-,Wendy, Wendy,WENDY- hírtelen odafordult Carlahoz aki a vázát tartotta- Egy vázát is odapakolsz idegességedben, csak nem ott akarod meggyilkolni?

-Én buta, bocsi de olyan ideges vagyok, hogy azt sem tudom, hogy mit pakolok oda, mivel nem tudom, hogy mire számítsak.

-Nyugi, Luce pizsipartiai után a lányok a legjobban teljesítenek mindig, amúgy megjött a limó értetek.- szólt Natsu a szobába.

Wendy és Carla megindultak lefelé a lépcsősoron, szüleiktől elköszöntek és futottak be a limoba, meglepetésükre Lucy is bent űlt.

-Caprikorn menyünk el a többiekért is.-és a limuzin lassan elimdult- Bocsánat a felhajtásért a limuzinnal, de az ennél kisebb kocsikkal már versenyzünk. Tehát most elmegyünk a többiekért aztán ki a nyári szállóba-a lányok értetlen fejet vágtak- igen van egy pár nyári szállónk, de ez titok, jó?-bólogatott rá Wendy és Carla- Oké, fontos dolog a versenyek alatt a csapatba felkeresztelt nevet használjuk, tehát a versenyek alatt nincs se Lucy, se Wendy, se Carla, ott Zsivány, a Kék szélvész és a Fehér kisokost hsználjuk, és ez érvényes mindenki másra és a nevükre is. Ma megnézzük a méreteiteket és nagyábból 2 nap múlva meglesz a ruhátok. Az első versenyetek a hétvégn lesz, Wendy, te, mint sofőr ülsz a volán mögött és versenyzel, Carla, te Leviékkel maradsz és ötleteltek és dolgoztok azon, hogy senki ne jöjjön rá, hogy kik vagyunk, ezt segíti a sisakunkba beépített hangmanipulátor. Még egy fontos dolog a sisakot levenni a verseny alatt szigorúan tilos és első versenyetek alatt Wendy nem lehetsz első, ilyenkor még csak figyelsz, hogy hogyan zajlik le egy interjú.

A többieket is szép lassan felvették és megbeszélték a lányokkal, milyen tapasztalataik voltak az első versenyük alatt. Vicces és érdekes sztorik kerültek elő, olyanok amiket senkivel sem osztottak eddig még meg senkivel. Már szinte besötétedett mire megérkeztek a nyári szállóba, ez azért volt jó hely a lányoknak, mert senki nem tudott róla és itt nyúgodtan gyakorolhattak. A ház hatalmas volt, a barokk kor díszítési stílusait használva, hatalmas ablakok, csavart és egyenes minták voltak a ház falán, a bejárat fölött a rozetta gyönyörű képre mutatott, a Heartfilia családi portréjára, alatta pedig egy óriási szekrény, rengetek kupa és külömböző kitüntetések, díjak helye volt ez, az egész csapat itt tartotta a díjait amíg fel nem bomlik a csapat, nehogy rájöjjenek mások a csapat tagjaira. A lányok bementek egy szobába, már két szolga várta a lányokat. Aquarius és Aries hamar lemérték a lányokat, alig vett fél prcet igénybe a lányok szerint, de igazból nagyon hosszú volt, mert Wendy nagyon csiklós volt és a méreteket többször is le kellett ellenőrizni. Majd Lucy nekiált felvezetni kicsinyke csapatát

-Én ugye a kapitány Zsivány Egyes, Levi háttérsegítő a Kék kisokos, Erza, sofőr a Vörös ciklon, Juvia, sofőr a Kék tenger, Cana, beszerző a Barna szépség, Lisanna sofőr és beszerző egy személyben, a Fehér mindenes, Mirajane szintén sofőr és beszerző ő a Fehér beszerző, Kagura, sofőr a Barna ciklon, nem mind egy suliból vagyunk, de mind egy emberként működő csapat vagyunk. Igen, még valami, az idény második versenyén sosem versenyzünk, semmien körülmények között, apám, a csapat szervezője halálának emlékére. Azok akik nem versenyeznek azok a nézőtéren vannak és szurkolnak, de nem a mi csapatunknak, az feltünő lenne.

Az este ment tovább, ahogy Natsu megmondta, Wendy másnap kiválóan teljesített a suliba, minden tisztázva volt benne és már oda is tudott figyelni a órára. Majd a napok hamar mentek Wendyék első versenye hamar eljött és mire észbe kapott már Lucy házában volt az új ruhájában. A fehér, fekete és a kék világosabb és sötétebb árnyalatai mentek végig hullámozva a kezeslábas ruháján, a neve a szíve fölött volt bele volt hímezve sötétkék színű cérnával Kék Szélvész. A sisakján is hasonló hulámos csíkokban voltak ruhája színei. Ránézett testvérére neki is hasonló volt a ruhája, fehér, fekete és halványabb-erősebb csíkokban húzódott a zöld színei, pont, mint a sisakjuk. Majd a csapat által kocsival megindultak a versenyre. Wendynek éppenhogy megálta a lába a földön, de amint Lucy kiadta a parancsot, hogy ki mit csinál. Majd mindenki felált a rajtvonalhoz.

-A versenyzők felkészültek a rajtvonalhoz, és a Lázadók 2 új tagot mutatnak ma be a Kék szélvészt és a Fehér kisokost. Cooool! Mint ahogy a nevük is mutatja, azt hogy a Szélvész sofőrként, míg a Kisokos háttérjátékosként állnak ma itt, és ugye egyik versenyzők se lány, mert azok már ellenkeznek a szabályokkal, felkészülni.

\- A Zsivány félti a hatalmát, vagy csak gyengült? Hahaha-mondta Natsu nadzolva Lucynak.

Vigyázz!

-Nem csak ügyelek arra, hogy mások is a földbe tudjanak téged verni a nagy egóddal együtt.- Luci hangja megváltozott, majd eszébe jutott a hangmanipulátorra a sisakjában.

Kész.-a tömeg őrjöngött- RAJT! Elindultak, mindneki elindult és ahogy várható a Lázadók új versenyzője kiválló, mint ahogy azt megszoktuk- Wendy szinte uralta a pályát, éles kanyarok meg se kottyantak neki és igaz néha be kellett menjen gumit cserélni, mivel szó szerint gyilkolta a gumikat, de mindamellett ügyelt arra, hogy ne legyen a legelső, egészen addig amíg meg nem szólalat a mikrofonja, Lucy volt az.

-Szélvész tudod mit mondtam ugye?

-igen.-alig ismerte meg saját hangját Wendy.

-Felejtsd el! Menny és nyerd meg a versenyt, hozd el az első helyet és verd bele a földbe a Dragneel egóját.

-De te azt mondtad, hogy ne.

-Mondtam, felejtsd el, menny és nyerd meg, engem a Phantom Lordosok kilőttek, menny és mutasd meg mindenkinek.

-Jo.- majd Wendy felgyorsított, 3 kör maradt és Wendy jelen pillanatban vészesen közeledett a célhoz és az első helyhez. Két kör maradt és mire észbe kapott már az utolsó, lassú kört vezette, első lett. A csapat újongott, és Wendy még azt sem tudja, hogyan fogja fel, majd fél perccel később már a kupával a kezében volt és a csapattal volt. A riporterek hada megjelent a boxuk előtt és a bemondó még mindig Wendy győzelmét kiabálta.

-Kérem, miért éppen ebbe a csapatba ált be? Nagyon jól versenyzett, mennyit gyakorolt rá? Levenné a sisakját?-záporoztak a kérdések, mint a tenger, és Wendy mindenre jól felelt, amíg Natsu meg nem jött- Igazán levehetnétek a sisakokat, nem éri meg, hogy mindig elbújjatok, gyávák.

-A sisakok a védelmünkre szolgálnak, a személyiségünket védjük vele, majd, ha eljön az idő leveszem.

Majd megjelent az apja, egy ajánlatott felkínálva, hogy álljon át hozzájuk, de ezt Wendy visszautasította. A nap tovább ment és Wendy otthon megint azt halgatta, hogy a Lázadók megint szereztek valakit.


	3. Chapter 3-Szobabünti

A Fairy tail nem az én írásom, csak ez a történet!

* * *

Mi történik akkor ha három hét verseny után három szóló kupával titokban kell lenned, nem mész el a tesód versenyére szurkolni? Hát ez: szobabünti.

Wendynek ezen járt az agya egész reggel óta, de ötlete, nem volt, hogy mondja el Lucynak, jelen pillanatban a menzán ült és ette azt amit éppen adtak. A menzán az illatok mindig remekek és az ízek is szerencsére, tele volt a hely színekkel majd Natsu felállt az asztalra:

-Mostanában a Lázadók minden versenyt megnyernek- kezdte, de, hogy mit akar vele azt senki sem tudta, nem volt valami nagy lelkesítő beszéd és ezt a háttérben halható "Mint mindig" mondat erősített-, de ők beújítottak két új játékosra, és úgy gondoltuk, hogy nekünk sem fog ártani a friss játékos, tehát Romeo Conbolt mától hivatalosan a Fairy tail versenycsapatának a tagja!- mindenki tapsolt, ezen még Romeo is meglepődött, de még Wendy is mikor azt látta, hogy Lucy és a többiek is tapsoltak a csapatból, így ő és Carla is tapsolt, habár Lucy egy enyhe mosollyal tapsolt ami furcsa volt, majd elküldte az S.O.S. üzenetét Wendy.

Carla pedig futásnak eredt Happy elől aki valami halas kinézetű ajándékkal futott utána. Mindenki azt mondta Happynek, hogy Carla sosem fogja őt szeretni úgy, mint ahogyan ő szereti Carlat, de ez Happyt nem érdekelte, és milyen jól tette. Carla élvezte, hogy egy valaki csak és kizárólag vele törődik, habár ezt nem mondta volna el senkinek sem, még ha az életébe került volna is, de ezt ő így élvezte és ezt Happy valahol nagyon mélyen a szíve legalján jól tudta.

-Mi az hogy szobabünti, hogy mikor és mért? Mindenre ügyeltünk a leckéket mindig tudjátok, a beadandók és a házik is jók, az órán mindig figyeltek, egy tanárnak sincs rátok egy szava sem, akkor mégis, hogy?-tört ki Lucyból minden egyszerre.

-Hát... a baj az sokkal családiasabb.

-Ja, na ne azt nem mond, hogy Igneel eddig rátok se adott szinte semmit és mindig barátkoztatni küldött volna titeket, erre mire ezt ezt eléritek addigra meggondolja magát?

-Részben, másrészt viszont nem voltunk a mostani versenyeken úgy kb. a suli kezdete óta és már mindjárt itt a félév vége és nem szurkoltunk a bátyánknak.-mondta a végét unottan és enyhén pimaszúl.

-Jaj nekem, erre nem is gondoltam, mi a csapatban mind egyedül élünk így nekünk nincs ilyen bajunk, kivéve Miraék, de nekik ebből nincs baj. Óh Igneel Dragneel mit akarsz, döntsd már egyszer el.-Lucy arcán látszott, hogy mélyen a gondolataiba van merülve, majd hirtelen a kis égőt felkapcsolta-Megvan most egy pár körig, max újévig nem jösztök el a versenyekre Carlaval, és közben a többit még kitaláljuk, nyugi a csapatmegbeszélést megoldjuk videohívással így ti is ott lesztek lelkileg, nem a legjobb, de a semminél már jobb.-majd megszólalt a csengő és mindketten elvonultak az órájukra.

Persze minden tanár azzal kezdte, hogy megdicsérte Romeot azért, mert bejutott a csapatba és sok sikert és kevés balesetet kívántak neki, még azok a tanárok is akik nem bírták Romeot, viszont ezzel elment az óra fele tehát ezt senki nem bánta. Majd az utolsó óra után mindenki hazament, viszont Carlaért és Wendyért maga Igneel Dragneel jött, nehogy a lányok elmenjenek a bünti elől. Így míg Natsut lerendezte egy majd találkozunk otthonnal, a lányoknak azt mondta, hogy mennek most, ami egy részben ciki volt, másrészt viszont, hát: mégcikibb. Ilyet a többi osztálytársával nem csinálnak a szülei. És a lányok eleinte óckodtak, majd Carla meglátta Happyt, hogy fut felé a délelőtti átadatlan ajándékkal a kezébe, így Wendy egy ezredmásodperc alatt be lett lökve a kocsiba és Carla úgy sietett utána, hogy a kocsi ajtaját alig tudta becsukni, de végül sikerült, így Happy már nem érte utol őket.

-Ez meg mi volt?!- kelt ki Wendy- És szállj le róllam.

-Bocs csak jött Happy, és már a menzán se tudtam megenni rendesen a kajám.-Wendy arcáról sütött a mesélj még arckifejezés-Így átfutottam a könyvtáron csendben, majd a bio-kémia-laboron át, a torna szertárán át menekültem meg.

-De végül hol etted a ételt?-kérdezte Igneel.

-Hát végül bekérezkedtem a nővérszobába, ott még egyszer sem keresett.

Ezen a sztorin még nevettek, majd Wendy erőt vett magán, hogy feltegye az 1.000.000-ós kérdést.

-Meddig leszünk még büntiben?

-Nem tudom, anyátokkal erről még nem beszéltünk.

Ezután egészen hazáig csendes volt az út. Otthon a lányok egyből a szobájukba mentek. Csak ha muszáj volt mentek le, de másért nem is kellett, minden volt náluk TV, Wi-Fi, számítógép, mosdó és még minihűtő is csak azt nem tudták, hogy honnan. Este 8 óra körül jött haza Natsu és Happy ajándékát adta oda Carlának.

-Na mi van, nem akarod kibontani?

-Tessék Wendy tarsd meg, nekem nem kell.-ezzel odadobva az ajándékot Wendynek, aki hamar kezelésbe is vette azt, a halas csomagolás alatt egy barna képkeret volt, amiben egy régi csoportkép volt az előző szülinapjukról, ott volt: Lucy, Wendy, Natsu, Carla, Cherila, Happy, és még egy pár barátjuk a torta előtt.

-Ide nézz Natsu, ez tök aranyos, nem?- erre Natsu csak bólogatott, elvet Wendytől és kirakta a polc egy jól látható pontjára-Ott jó lesz.-jelenti ki Natsu és Wendy egyszerre mosolyogva, Carla ezt figyelembe se vette LÁTSZATRA, de mélyen legbelül, boldog volt, hogy valaki adott neki egy ajándékot azért aki, nem pedig a Dragneel név miatt. Másnapra pedig adott neki egy levelet meg mellé egy-két hal formájú sütit amit a boltból vett, tudta, hogy Happy tudni fogja, hogy kitől jött, de nem fogja elmondani úgyse senkinek, neki ez egy kis plusz boldogságott adott, plusz átnyálazta az autoverseny szabálykönyvét és rájött, hogy mivel tudnának előnyösen gyorsulni vész esetén a verseny alatt, ezért a bio-kémia-la orban töltötte a napja többi részét, de a végeredményért megérte.


End file.
